Lighting apparatus installed three-dimensionally at spaces located high position relatively is efficient and convenient in a space usage, since the ground of a building, a public construction building, or a factory building has more usage. An example of the three dimensional installation is to use a celling or a wall of a building structure.
However, as the lighting apparatus installed at a high position of a gymnasium, an auditorium, a concert hall, a convention center, a street light, and a factory building need to use a ladder for maintenance, the long working time of a maintenance engineer are needed. Moreover, the height of the lighting apparatus cannot be adjusted freely by users during the maintenance working, which might result in safety accidents.
Korea registered patent No.10-0813696 discloses a lighting apparatus which has a track installed at a celling and moves along the track. However, it has problems that have high installation cost and complicated control.